


Hearts of stone, leave me the fuck alone

by Xaidread



Category: Original Work
Genre: Ancient Greece, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Idea dump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2019-09-21 09:14:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17040965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xaidread/pseuds/Xaidread
Summary: Premise for a cyclopean mason’s tale





	Hearts of stone, leave me the fuck alone

**Author's Note:**

> This brainstorm was collaborated with my buddy Burns after we sat a lecture presented by Dr Nicholas Blackwell re: Mycenaean and Hittite architecture.

  * The king of Ahhiyawa (Achaea/Mycenae) sends correspondence to the king of Hittites ([Hattusili III](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hattusili_III)?) requesting professional help. The language of diplomacy obscures that the job is an assassination hit on the king of Thebes ([Cadmus](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cadmus)?)
  * The king of Hittites gifts the king of Ahhiyawa with the professional expertise of stone masons. One of these guys can speak Greek and is appointed as the team’s representative.
  * When part of the building project is completed, the king of Ahhiyawa approaches the Greek-speaking mason and orders him to assassinate the king of Thebes, who may be harboring the pirate [Piyamaradu](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Piyama-Radu).
  * The mason is only a mason and not an assassin, but he goes to Boeotia because one doesn’t argue with a king.
  * Somehow one of these kings gets pushed onto a pendulum-saw bed and he loses an arm.
  * Piyamaruda helps the mason get away on his ships and drops him off at [Wilusa](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wilusa) (Ilion) in the [Assawu League](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Assuwa_league). The mason assumes the identity of a dignitary named Priam. He somehow becomes king.
  * The king of Ahhiyawa discovers the mason resides at Wilusa and besieges the city for his failure to complete obligations. Before the palace falls, an old man has a heart attack and the mason switches clothes with him. He leaves the palace through a secret passageway he himself carved with a drill.




End file.
